Lo Que Pudo Haber Sido
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Solo a ti pude abrirte mi corazón, quizá solo por ti pude ver las cosas de manera más calma, quizá solo por ti pude haber caminado en lugar de correr como siempre. Lamentablemente todas estas hipótesis no han sido más que puras suposiciones. Todo esto no es más que lo que pudo haber sido.


**Título:** _Lo Que Pudo Haber Sido._

 **Pairing:** _Tadashi/GoGo._

 **Character:** _GoGo Tomago (Leiko Tanaka)._

 **Genre:** _Drama/Romance._

 **Rated:** _K+, T(?)_

 **Palabras:** _554._

 **Páginas:** _4._

 **Summary:** _Solo a ti pude abrirte mi corazón, quizá solo por ti pude ver las cosas de manera más calma, quizá solo por ti pude haber caminado en lugar de correr como siempre. Lamentablemente todas estas hipótesis no han sido más que puras suposiciones. Todo esto no es más que lo que pudo haber sido._

 **Disclaimer:** _ **BH6**_ _y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 _ **Lo Que Pudo Haber Sido**_

 _._

 _By Kryo de Jamir_

 _._

Cada que enciendo la hornilla y veo las llamas pienso en aquél día.

Cada que vuelvo a ver a Baymax pienso que fue lo último que inventaste.

Cada que veo a Hiro pienso en que a medida que crece, irremediablemente se parece a ti.

Ambiciones, venganzas, deseos, sueños perdidos… Todo se fue al haber iniciado con una chispa… Chispa que finalizó en una explosión gigantesca de la cual no pudiste escapar. Algunas veces pienso en qué hubiese ocurrido si aquél día – noche – lograran haberte evacuado a tiempo… O más bien, si tú no hubieses querido entrar por aquél malnacido

¿Cómo hubieses reaccionado si, una vez adentro, te hayan vuelto a encontrar? Quizá inconsciente, pero vivo a fin de cuenta. Estarías herido, estoy segura de ello, pero así mismo yo no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en correr a abrazarte aún en contra de mi fachada de siempre.

¿Quemaduras de primero, segundo o tercer grado? ¿Heridas superficiales? No puedo evitar reír, quizá Baymax las hubiese curado… O quizá no tendrías más que algún resultado peor: ¿Coma? ¿Estrés Post-traumático? ¿Amputación? Dime, ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si jamás hubieras entrado a aquél lugar por un hombre que, aunque lo haya hecho todo por su hija, no lo merecía? Admitámoslo, no era la mejor solución.

¿Qué hubiese ocurrido en aquél entonces si tan solo hubiésemos ido a celebrar la aceptación de Hiro? Quizá tú y yo nos hubiésemos escabullido a tu habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta y celebrásemos a nuestra propia manera. Dime, Tadashi, ¿Lograste enterarte de los planes de Callaghan? ¿Llegaste a verlo en el instituto justo n medio del fuego? ¿Lo confrontaste valientemente? ¿Qué fue exactamente de ti aquél día? ¿Habrá sentido ese hombre compasión y te alejó de allí? ¿Acaso te encuentras escondido en algún otro lugar?

Pfff…

Soy toda una ingenua, ¿No?

Si estuvieras vivo, no tardarías en volver rápido a casa, o quizá jamás nos hubieses hecho sentir tan tristes y desolados sin tu presencia… Quizá jamás me hubieses hecho sentir tan mal sin… Ti…

¿Qué podría haber sido de nuestra extraña y secreta relación? ¿Qué habría sido del tan famoso nosotros que tanto hablabas? ¿Graduación? ¿Trabajo? ¿Un departamento compartido? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hijos? Hijos… No soy buena con los niños, lo admito… Pero qué más da… Supongo que contigo presente todo sería pasajero y hermoso, maravilloso… ¿Y de ahí qué? ¿Verlos crecer? ¿Qué fueran a la universidad? ¿Se casaran? ¿Tener nietos? Haber pasado tantos años juntos, haber envejecido juntos…

Pero sigo siendo ilusa…

Una tonta ilusa…

Sí, yo, GoGo Tomago, no, miento… Leiko Tanaka, la frágil Leiko y no la dura GoGo, no es más que una pobre chica triste y desdichada que todas las noches llora en su habitación, encerrada, y se levanta cada día por la mañana colocándose nuevamente una máscara de aceptación e indiferencia – aunque el pesar se deja entrever – ante la pérdida de no un amigo, sino el joven al cual amaba.

Pfff…

Tonterías, ¿No lo crees…? ¿Tadashi…?

Quiero decir… Solo a ti pude abrirte mi corazón, quizá solo por ti pude ver las cosas de manera más calma, quizá solo por ti pude haber caminado en lugar de correr como siempre. Lamentablemente todas estas hipótesis no han sido más que puras suposiciones…

Todo esto no es más que lo que pudo haber sido…

 _Lo que pudo haber sido…_

 _._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Dejen reviews/comentarios por favor._


End file.
